


Desert Me Once, Deceive You Twice

by rapono



Series: Not Myself [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Let's encourage Genji with a controlled shock", Angst, Based on RP, Electrocution, Hacked by Talon!Genji, Kidnapping, M/M, Possession, Swearing, Torture, blind!jack, hostages, hurting loved ones against your will, infiltrating an overwatch base, missing and remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Talon had hacked Genji Shimada. The organization had taken advantage of the cyborg's artificial parts, overriding control of his mechanical limbs, and implanting a program into him. Now they wanted their most valuable agent to "test him out". Reaper had gladly agreed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome ladies and gentlebots, to my favorite (and still ongoing) roleplay-based fanfiction. I'd like to thank my RP partner, [CalebCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebCrow), for being an awesome author, partner, and friend. You are the best!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'll be posting links to the parts of the RP used in each chapter in the end notes.~~

Talon had hacked Genji Shimada. That's what Reaper had been told, and that's what the document said. The organization had taken advantage of the cyborg's artificial parts, overriding control of his mechanical limbs. They'd also begun the younger Shimada's reconditioning, but for now, a program had control of his actions. Now they wanted their most valuable agent to "test him out". He had gladly agreed.

A couple of agents had led Genji into the room. Reaper put the documents away.

"Get over here." The masked man commanded the cyborg.

He obeyed without hesitation, emitting a poisonous red glow instead of his normal green. Reaper chuckled slightly at the instant obedience. Never before had anyone under his command been so compliant.

"You know where some of the new overwatch bases are?"

Genji bowed his head. "One in Nepal, three in China and one in Sanfrantokyo."

"Good. What base were the heroes last stationed at?"

"I-In--" Genji's hands flew to his head, light flickering from red to green and back again. Reaper growled and his hand flew out, smacking Genji in the head with a backhand. He stumbled at the hit, letting out a strangled gasp.

"No, I can't--" His lights went red and he straightened. "In Spain."

"Good boy. Now you're going to show me the base's location."

He pulled up a map of Spain on a nearby console. This ninja's eyes raked over the map, and he pointed to one of the nearby borders. Reaper grinned behind the mask, registering the location in the database.

"Looks like we're gonna drop by for a visit. Follow me."

Genji followed him obediently, movements stiff and jerky. Reaper headed into a dropship, speaking into his intercom as he got on. Soon the pair are joined by talon agents, one of them handing Reaper some sort of device. Genji stood by the cloaked man, hand occasionally drifting towards the katana before it went back into place.

Reaper turned towards Genji. In his hand appeared to be some sort of metal collar.

"Stand still." He ordered him.

He did as he was told, though his hands trembled under the strain of keeping still. Reaper put the collar on Genji, locking it firmly into place with a 'click'

"If I see you attempting to disobey me again, there will be punishment."

Reaper revealed a small remote with a button on it, before storing it away. The younger Shimada quickly realized he was now wearing a shock collar. He gave a small nod, but couldn't help let a growl slip.

"My team will come for y-you." He managed to bite out.

Instantly a jolt of electricity rippled through his body. Reaper brought his mask up to Genji's face, smug. "What was that?" He rumbled, low and mocking.

The cyborg let out a small grunt. "Screw you."

He was electrocuted again, the pain more severe then last time. Genji gritted his teeth under his mask, a strained whine echoing from the back of his throat. 

"Oh, and just as a reminder, the voltage will increase everytime you step out of line." Reaper took a seat as the ship started up. "Now sit."

Genji's visor flickered crimsom and he did as he was told, every muscle in his body tense. The trip felt agonizingly long, but eventually, the speakers announced their upcoming arrival. He flinched.

_Shit, the team's not going to be happy, not at all._

Reaper got up and talked to an agent. Genji could just overhear something about making sure that he's under control, and maybe something about testing him out.

_No. No no no._

He tried to grab his katana, his hands drifting up to the side of his head before they were forced down once again by the programming.

Soon the ship landed. Reaper brought his attention back to the cyborg. "Stand up."

He followed the order. "What?" He snapped.

"I want to see you in action. So why don't you head in there and give them a good greeting. Dead or alive is fine with me, but I would like some hostages."

"Y-You--" The protest died in his throat and he grabbed his katana, visor glowing red. "How many?"

"I would prefer if you could bring in every overwatch agent alive, but if it becomes necessary, kill who you must."

"Yes sir."

He bowed his head, a stiff movement that seemed forced, before he turns to the entrance of the ship. It opened up, and the dusk light of sunset pouring through. Genji recognized the area immediately.

 _For the love of all that is good_ , he managed to think, before he ran out and headed straight towards the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part 1 of our RP was used for this chapter.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's mission has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Posted this chapter early, it's now finished.

It didn't take long for Genji to reach the base. Reaper followed him, although he was a bit behind. 

"Genji, you read me? Are you inside?"

"Y-Yes." He forced out, perching on one of the roofs. "I'm over McCree's window."

"Good. Use their trust in you, then disarm them and knock them out. We'll collect them afterwards."

He bit back a dozen curses, and quietly made his way into the cowboy's room through the window, dimming his lights so that they didn't give him away. McCree hadn't noticed Genji yet.

"Oh, and don't be afraid to damage them a bit. Just remember keep them alive, if possible." He could hear a sinster chuckle over the comm. 

Genji cautiously hovered behind McCree, before bringing his hand swiftly down on his neck with force. Jesse crumpled to the floor with a grunt. The deed done, Genji stepped over his limp body and looked around the room, heading out the door. On the right was a hallway that led to the living room, and the left went to a gaming room for the younger ones.

"Did you take anyone out yet? We can't see what you're doing."

"McCree's out." Genji muttered.

"Good. We'll come pick him up. Let us know what happens." 

The sound of cheerful laugher and yelling could be heard coming from the gaming room. Hana and Lúcio were definitely in there. Genji flinched and tried to take a turn down the right hall instead, stiff movements accompanied by a glowing red visor.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall. Someone was coming.Genji quickly hid behind McCree's door, dimming his lights again.

The clack clack of the footwear identified the passerby as Angela, without even having to look. She walked by the door. His breath hitched. 

_Fuck no. Warn the others! Do something, notice him, get the hell out of there!_

"See anyone else?" Reaper's voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"N-An-- No." His voice glitched with unsure answers.

"Are you sure?" The collar made a noise, as if charging up, but didn't shock him yet.

"Y-- no, Ange-- Yes!" He hissed.

"Oh, Angela you say?" A cruel laugh echoed over the comm. "Give her a good 'greeting', will you?"

His limbs followed and he grunted, appearing out from behind her, not bothering to hide himself. She's preoccupied with some files she has in her hands, reading them over as she makes her way down the hall. Her back is currently to the ninja, oblivious to his presence. Genji walked closer without a sound, before he let out a strangled sob. 

"I'm sorry." He managed to choke out before hitting her neck the same way he did to McCree.

She gasped and fell to the ground, her eyes looking into Genji's for a split second before she went unconscious. He was shaking. 

"Ziegler is down."

"Good job. Continue taking out agents." 

Genji heard movement behind him, coming from McCree's room. Heavy boots. He didn't need to see to know that was Reaper grabbing Jesse. His body pulled him along down the hall and infront of the game room. At least this would make some noise that's bound to attract someone else... right?

The voices inside were cheerful, making the guilt eating away at Genji's stomach worse. 

"See? I'm number one!" He heard Hana shout, followed by Lúcio's protest, "No fair!"

_Fuck, fuck, no..._

"I can't do this." He shook his head, trying to break control. "I can't."

He heard Junkrat giggle. They were so joyous, in there. Maybe... maybe he could get away with checking the living room first. And hell yes he'd take that chance. He turned around as fast as he could and started to walk the other way.

He passed by Reaper, who was collecting Angela. The cloaked man stopped for a moment to stare at Genji, but said nothing, then continued to pick her up and take her away. The cyborg glared as hard as he could at him, before he continued on his way, trying to make as much noise as possible, but didn't really succeed at that aspect. He was, after all built for stealth.

He could hear some casual conversation inside the living room, though he wasn't quite sure who was inside. 

"And remember," Reaper suddenly spoke up, "Don't forget to use their trust in you."

"Yes sir." He muttered, before he stepped inside, lights once again switched green.

"Oh hey Genji, where you been?" Inside was Mei, who had noticed him, as well as Tracer and Reinhardt. "You're brother's been so worried about you."

"My brother? Where is he, anyways?" He walked closer in a casual gesture.

"I'm not sure. Probably by the gardens or in his room. He says he's not upset or worried, but it doesn't take a genius to tell that he is. You should go see him." 

Reinhardt noticed Genji. "Where were you, good friend?

"I was out on a different mission, I apologise." He bowed his head, only to be reminded of the collar on his neck. "Actually, can someone get my brother here? I need to talk to him..."

"Sorry, like I said, I'm not sure where he is, just where he might be." Mei frowned. 

Reinhardt gave a shrug. "That man is like a panther, silent and unseen."

"Oh." Shit, he wanted to get at least one of them out of there. "Well, that's OK, I guess." He let out a small sigh, looking dejected. "... I have been avoiding him, it will seem odd if I were to suddenly approach him."

"I can help you love!" Tracer pops up in front of him. "I don't know where he is either, but I'd love to help!"

He had to back up a bit. "Great! He should be by his room, or on the roof."

"Let's go then!" 

She was out the door before him. He walked out after her. 

"Lena, slow down!"

She stopped time hopping, and waited for him to catch up. 

"Sorry about that."

He soon caught up to her, knowing that they were out of sight... and hit her straight at the back of her head, hoping to knock her out with just one hit. She teetered slightly, the hit just a bit off. 

"The heck was that love?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not myself, I swear--" 

He had spun and kicked the back of her legs, before grabbing her into a chokehold.  
She gasped, then rewinded herself through time out of the hold. She tried to run, but started to cough and slowed down. Genji could see the fear and betrayal in her eyes. He kicked her as hard as he could. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he repeated, before he hit the back of her head again.

This time, he hit the sweet spot. Lena crumpled like the rest. When he looked up he realized he was in front of the games room again.

"Fuck." He said to himself, before he looked back. He was bound to lose against Reinheart. He tried to go back to the living room. Reaper was standing in the hall, arms crossed. Genji didn't know when he got there. He blocked the way back to the living room.

He hesitated. "... please, don't make me do this." He begged. He heard the buzz of the collar again. 

"Oh, are you scared?" Reaper said in a mocking tone.

He clenched his fists. He can't do it, he'd rather be shocked. His wish is granted. His knees almost buckled and his hands came up to try to pull away at his collar. Reaper chuckled. 

"Oh, I know this simple electrocution won't persuade you, but I'll have my leverage soon." He uncrossed his arms. "I assume you'll want some help with old Reinhardt, hmm?"

"..." He growled at Reaper.

"You accepting my help or you wanna get crushed by the German?"

"Get crushed." He instantly deadpanned.

"Fine, have it your way." He approached Genji and picked up the limp Lena off the ground. "Call me on the comm if you change your mind." 

Reaper walked away with the young woman in his hands. 

Genji stayed silent until he disappeared from view, then he walked towards where Mei and Reinheart were. Reinhardt had just left the living room through a different exit, leaving Mei all alone. She was currently watching a documentary on the tv. 

"Did you find your brother?"

l"No." he shook his head and leaned over her shoulder. "What are you watching?"

"A documentary about polar bears and how global warming is making life much more difficult for them." She huffs, clearly upset about it.

"Oh. Why?" He knew the simple action could set her off into a long lecture.

And he was right. "First of all, ice melts early and then their hunting grounds shrink, then mother bears can barely feed their young, leading to..."

As she talked, he raised his hand and gave her the same quick hit on the back of her head, this time having the moment to aim right. She too, went limp, her body laid lax on the sofa.

He sighed. How long until he can break the damn thing? He scratched at his collar before his visor flickered red, not knowing where to go now.

"Did you handle the old man?"

"Who?"

"Reinhardt."

"... no, sir."

"Get anyone else?"

"Mei-Ling, Sir."

"I'll come get her in a few. Continue your mission."

He looked around for Reinheart, trying to tell _someone, anyone,_ that he wasn't in control, help him, kill him!

Reaper came by sooner than expected, in and out with the Chinese woman in tow. It was evening. Most of the heroes were probably in their rooms.

Genji scanned the rooms for anyone. First came Tracer... but she was out. Mei. Angela. Jack Morrison. Jack's room was quiet. He hesitated, before walking past. He walked until he reached Reinheart's room, and knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Reinhardt opened the door. "Ah, Genji! Did you find your brother?"

"No." he said. "I was hoping he came by here." 

"Sorry to disappoint. I haven't seen your brother since breakfast."

He bowed. "Thank you." 

He waited for him to turn around to close the door. The moment soon arrived.

Genji smashed his elbow into his back before aiming a kick at his head. Reinhardt winced at the blow, but it did not take him out. 

"Zhe hell was that?!" He turned around, angry.

Genji took a step back. "It's not me, take me down." He mumbled, before his voice raised. "Pin me down before I do anything else!"

Reinhardt paused for a moment, confused by Genji's words, then complied. He wrapped his hands around Genji's torso, a bit painfully so. The talon programming was telling him to fight back. 

"Why would you attack a comrade?! What iz wrong?"

His hands itched to pull Reinhardt's hands away. 

"Talon... hack... get Jack!"

Suddenly the collar was active, sending a more powerful shock than before, and electrocuting Reinhardt as well. The German dropped him like a hot potato. Genji doubled over, grunting at the pain as it sent waves of burning hot flashes throughout his body. His body didn't care, crouching down before sending a roundhouse kick towards the other man. Reinhardt groaned, but took the blow pretty well. 

As the german was about to try to take down Genji again, a black device was suddenly attached to the large man, and he was electrocuted severely, until he keeled over, smoke wisping off his body.

Genji's eyes widened. Oh god, no, is he dead?! He checked for a pulse. It was there. Reinhardt was pretty resilient for his old age. 

Reaper walked out of the shadows. 

"You're welcome."

"..."

"Oh, and I have my leverage now."

"Fuck." 

He felt quite accomplished for actually managing to say that without the program stopping him in time.

"So, you wanna hear my offer, or just take care of the young ones?"

"Offer, please."

Reaper dragged out a familiar figure, the same black device attached to them as Reinhardt (but not active), and they were not currently hovering. 

"Do not panic, my student. Stay calm."

Genji's breath hitched again. 

"M-Master?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Won't be posting the original rp links as not all the content within a part was used for a chapter (aka spoilers). However, I may post a link if you request it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of not losing a life, Genji enters the gaming room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, but felt appropriate to cut off there. 
> 
> Encourage me to update more often! I need all the motivation I can get.

"Do as I say, or the bucket of bolts gets fried."

Unlike Genji, Zenyatta was calm, despite the circumstances. He turned slightly towards the masked man. "I sense seething hatred within you. I can help you overcome such negative emotions--"

"Shut up, scrap heap." He growled.

"Don't call him that!" Genji clenched his fists, eyes narrowing with barely contained frustration.

Reaper scoffed. "You're not the one to be making demands here, ninja."

His fists tighten. "Let him go." He growled.

"Only if you do as I say."

The omnic had no idea why he was a hostage. "My student, what is he demanding of you?"

"Knock out my teammates, let them get captured, even my actions are not my own." 

Genji desired nothing more than to charge at Reaper, but his programming didn't allow him to. Zenyatta quieted down. All this worthless chatter was making Reaper grow impatient.

"So go take care of the children. You have no idea how badly I want to turn your _'master'_ into a smoking heap of metal."

The ninja gave a forced nod before turning on his heels and walking away, movements stiff and uncoordinated in contrast to his usual gracefulness. He opened the door to the room quietly.

The three younger members didn't notice him, too engaged with a game of Mario Kart. Hana was obviously winning the game, as usual. He can't, oh god he can't, he didn't, he couldn't, but Genji took a step forward regardless.

Junkrat, being the more finicky and ADHD one, was the first to notice Genji. "Hey ninja, you wanna join us mate? Help us crush Hana!"

"You wish!" She snapped.

"Ah, no, I'm not interested." THe cyborg said, leaning over Hana's shoulders to 'look' at them playing. Lucio scoffed.

"Pfft, come on Genji! It is pretty fun!"

Junkrat stopped paying attention to the game, noticing that something seemed _off_ about Genji. "You alright mate?"

"I'm no- fine. Totally oka-- hel--" he cleared his throat. "Sorry. Glitches in the voice box."

None of them questioned the glitching, and became re-immersed in the racing game. However, Junkrat kept glancing at him from time to time. Growing up in the forsaken outback, of course he'd be the most paranoid.

Waiting until Junkrat became distracted by the game, which happened soon enough, Genji suddenly lunged and grabbed Hana into a choke hold, yanking her over the edge of the couch and holding two shurikens under her throat. Lucio instantly yelped and scrambled upwards. Junkrat pulled a stick of dynamite out of his pocket as soon as the ninja had attacked.

"I knew something was up!" He yelled, lighter in his other hand, ready to set it off. Lúcio moved away slowly, backing himself into a corner.

"You drop your weapons, and stop moving." He ordered slowly, visor flickering a deep, blood red as he tightened his hold a fraction, blade pressed against her throat. "Do it!"

Lúcio crawled into the corner, curling into a ball, horribly scared. Junkrat attempted to act threatening, but he quickly realized this is a losing battle. After a moment, he hesitantly dropped the bomb, unlit, along with the lighter.

"Good." He muttered, arms shaking. They were never going to forgive him after this. "Both of you, drop to the floor, hands on your heads. Don't try anything funny."

Lúcio stayed where he was, fiddling with something in his hands. Jamison growled before complying.

"Why are you doing this?" Hana asked Genji, her voice hushed in fear of the blade against her throat.

"Because it's m-m- Help, Talo-- my job." His voice glitches again. "Lúcio! N-Now!"

Wincing when Genji yelled at him, Lúcio slowly unfurled and moved into the position that Genji wanted him to be in. He's crying, his body shivering slightly with fear.

"...." He nods, before he cracked Hana's neck with a twist and let her fall to the floor. It wouldn't kill her, but it would leave her neck sore for a while, and it definitely knocked her out. He dashed behind Junkrat and did the same before he could reach for the dynamite, and Lúcio, too. The trio lay on the floor, limp, expressions of fear and betrayal still loosely on their faces, tear stains on Lúcio's cheeks. The mario kart game was still playing in the background, and Genji straightened, hands trembling uncontrollably as he looked at the trio.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he mumbled.

He heard clapping from behind him, slow and mocking. "Well done, Genji. You handled them quite nicely."

Reaper still had Zenyatta with him, and the omnic staring at the scene, quiet. Genji gave a half nod, hands going still. Zenyatta wasn't ever going to forgive him, god no.

Zenyatta said nothing as Reaper entered the room, and began to pick up the limp youngsters. He was still on his feet.

"Are they still alive?" The omnic finally spoke up.

"Yes, master." He nodded almost feverishly, hands curling into fists again. Zenyatta didn't reply, focusing his attention back on Reaper.

"Well ninja, You're job's not done yet. Get a move on."

"Who else?" He asked softly.

"Well, you can leave Bastion alone..." Reaper mumbled something under his breath, "...and leave 76 to me. Continue to take out the rest."

He nodded with a small frown. Leave Jack to him? Damn, he needed to warn someone and let them take him down, not pick them off one by one! _Shit._ He walked out of the room. The halls were oddly silent. Less than half a minutes later, he heard Reaper curse.

He looked back hopefully. Whatever Reaper cursed about meant that something had gone wrong for Talon, which meant Overwatch had something in their favor.

"Looks like the DJ might have set off the silent alarm. Be careful ninja."

"Yes sir." _THANK YOU LUCIO!_ He shouted in his mind.

And with a renewed hope of being stopped, Genji Shimada continued down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds a bird and a dragon, both try to fly, but only one can flee.

The first room he came upon was Fareeha's. The room's light was on, indicating that she was likely inside and awake. When he neared, the sound of shuffling could be heard from within. Genji stepped up to the door, and opened it silently, sword drawn. His body was tense, senses on alert.

Pharah was inside, partially dressed in her armour, fitting her suit on her body. She gasped when she saw Genji enter the room.

"Genji, what are you do-" Noticing his stance, she quickly tried to attach her rocket launcher to her arm.

He rushed towards her, giving her no time to arm herself as he swung his blade. Luckily, her quick reflexes caused her to block with an armoured arm. Realizing she wouldn't be able to use her weapon with him on top of her like this, she attempted to fight him off with a few melee attacks. She aimed a quick but strong blow at his body. He grunted when it dented his chest plate, allowing himself to be thrown off.

"Fareeha, ple-ease, make sure I don't get u--" his voice glitched horribly, the rest of his sentence incoherent as his grip tightened on his sword.

She fastened the rocket launcher to her arm, aiming it at him. As long as Genji wasn't too close, she could use it against him.

"Genji what are you doing?"

He sluggishly stumbled upright.

"T-Talon." He gritted out, before he threw shurikens at her.

Two of the shurikens bounced off her armour, the third hit an unprotected spot, and she grunted in pain. She fired a knockback rocket at him, not wanting to actually hurt Genji. "How?"

"H-Hac--" The program forced him to crouch down low and speed forward, using the wall to boost himself as he tackled her again, trying to knock her out.

She once again raised an arm to defend herself, but her resistance wained slightly, thanks to the shuriken lodged in her side. He flipped his katana over and cracked her head with the base of his sword harshly. 

Fareeha's vision blurred and she became dizzy, trying to fight it off, but eventually passed out. A little bit of blood trickled from where the shuriken was currently stuck. He made sure she was out before getting off, a hand pressed to her side to try to stop the bleeding. Nothing fatal, but it would definitely be sore for the next month or so. _Shit._ He didn't dare pull it out in case it made the bleeding worse.

His comm crackled to life. "How's our cyborg ninja doing?"

"... Pharah is down." He mumbled.

"Fiesty, wasn't she? Anyways, I want you to check the secondary training grounds. Seems like someone might be there."

"Th-- Tch, fine." He growled, moving in said direction.

The second training grounds wasn't too far from his current location. He lowered the lights on his suit, hands stained with Fareeha's blood. He knew he wouldn't be able to wash it off. 

The walk there was almost too quiet, not like it had been before, but as if everyone in the base was collectively holding their breath.

Taking in a deep breath, he peered into the room.

No one was in sight from the view of the doorway, but with a quick look at one of the training dummies, it wasn't hard to figure out who. An arrow poked out of its head, a perfect headshot.

"..." his heart dropped. _No, no no no no no no, please, god no._ "Brother...?"

He heard some shuffling, then the familar _pat pat pat_ of his brother's footsteps.

"Genji, is that you?"

"Brother, no," he instantly switched to Japanese. [Brother, don't come any closer! Stay where I cannot see you!]

Hearing his brother switch languages, Hanzo did the same. [Genji, what is wrong? I have not seen you for days brother. Where have you been?] Hanzo obeyed Genji's request, remaining out of sight.

[It is Talon, they hacked my body, I ca--] A glitch in his voice, trying to forcefully switch him back to English. [Gkh... My teammates, I knocked them out, brother, please, either get help or take me down! Reaper is in the compounds!]

[Reaper!] Genji could hear some movement ahead of him. [What is he planning? Why are you taking them out?]

[I am not in control of my own actions, brother, take me down!] He begged. [Dont show yourself, please!]

[I... I can't do that Genji. I can't risk losing you again, and not at my own hands.]

Reaper sounded frustrated over the comms. "The hell are you two saying?"

[Hanzo, please! At least run, get Soldier, anyone who isn't captured because I don't want to hurt you!] He ignored Reaper. [NOW!]

[Yes brother, I will not fail you.] He heard those footsteps slowly grow quieter, until Genji was certain that Hanzo had left. 

Reaper growled in his ear. "You let him get away!"

"I did not see him." He defended weakly.

"Only you two know how to speak fluent Japanese. You will get a strike for both disobeying and lying to me." The collar shocked him once again, the voltage slightly increased since last time.

His breath hitched as he fell to his knees, clawing uselessly at the device as he gritted his teeth, letting out a half yell at the pain.

"Oh, and if you pull that again, your master will take the consequences."

"Tch..." he growled under his breath and struggled to stand. "Fine." [Asshole.] He muttered in Japanese.

Reaper scowled under his mask, not that Genji could even see. "Now hurry up. I don't want such a valuable asset such as yourself taken out. That silent alarm's gonna give you hell." 

_Good._ He purposely stalled for a few more precious seconds. "Where should I go?"

"Keep going room by room. It should be easier to take them out one by one then finding them in a group."

He nodded silently, obeying the command, continuing his trek down the empty and silent halls. Someone, _anyone_ , needed to stop him soon, before all of Overwatch would fall by his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(rapono)_ **Author's note:** Being former Blackwatch, of course Reaper could understand the majority of what the Shimada brothers were saying. He still wanted Genji to speak English though, and think that Reaper couldn't understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon struggles and fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a long ~~er~~ chapter.

The base was deathly silent, chills sent down his spine as he walked. 

Genji found Ana's room next. Guilt filled him as he thought about her daughter. _Fuck, Fareeha._ His fist clenched. Ana better kill him at this rate. He opened the door silently.

Whether he considered it good or bad luck, the room was empty. He backed out, moving to the next room. _She wasn't there, did Hanzo get her?_ Two snipers against a close range fighter could easily take him down.

A little ways down the hall, was Roadhog and Junkrat's room. The two junkers shared the space, but it was larger than the other bedrooms. 

_Great._ He opened the door quickly this time. The fact that he might face Roadhog filled him with a mixture of guilt and fear. That man was feared for a reason. 

The room was pitch black. Genji thought it was empty too but something about it felt... off.

He inched inwards, slowly, the only glow coming form his suit as he scanned around. For a moment, thought he heard the familiar breathing of the larger junker, but his presence was immediately confirmed as a hook found itself around his waist, pulling him towards a huge figure, and finding himself pinned to the ground with a large hand. The light coming off his suit allowed him to see the masked face.

He grasped at Roadhog's hand, clawing at it. "M-Mako." He choked out.

The man said nothing, the glass eyes of the mask seeming to stare at him in such a terrifying way, thanks to the low light. Genji's struggles were futile.

"Knock me out, get me out, now!" He begged. "Don't let me do more harm, p-P---" Glitch. "How does it feel to have Jamison gone?"

The weight on his chest suddenly increased, and he's pretty sure he heard something break. His chest his starting to hurt.

"Fu--" He hissed, before he grabbed a handful of shurikens and flinged it blindly. A couple hit, but Roadhog simply grunted, unfazed. 

Reaper activated the comm. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." He gritted out. "Don't worry about it!"

"I can tell it's not nothing. Where are y-" Roadhog grabbed something on the side of Genji's head, and with a crunch, the comm cut off. Genji flinched when he heard it getting crushed next to his ear. _Fuck._

"M-Mako, get out of here, Reaper's in the ba-a-ase, my brother--"

"Stay still." The mask man commanded him, as he made his grip a little less crushing, but still just as restraining.

Every fibre of his being wanted nothing more than to take the other man's head off of his shoulders, but he remained still, trembling as he tried to keep himself in check.

Roadhog adjusted his grip until he was able to restrain Genji with a single hand easily. 

"What did you do to Jamie?"

"Jamie-San..." Genji swallowed. "Reaper has him, a-a-along with more than half of our c-comra--ade-- He's alive, but barely. Pity you couldn't have saved him."

Genji was pretty sure his armour was dented by now as Roadhog's grip momentarily tightened. He lifted Genji off the ground. He took in a painful breath. Yep, _definitely_ dented. 

"K-Get my b-brother..." he strained. "...and Get out of he--ere, before Reaper c-omes."

Roadhog grunted in response. With one threat currently secured in his hand, he left his room and made his way down the hall. 

"Found an intruder." Roadhog said to seemingly nobody, most likely into the overwatch comm system. Genji's had been deactivated when he was hacked.

Genji tried to hold back, he really did, but he couldn't stop himself when he suddenly swung, digging his katana into Roadhog's arm. He grunted in pain, the man living up well to his bodyguard status as he pulled it out with a huff, blood bubbling from the wound and oozing slowly down his arm. He attached the offending weapon to his belt.

"Try that again and you might lose something."

"Do you really think I want to?" He growled out between clenched teeth, the vents on his shoulder letting out a click and hissing.

Roadhog tilted his head, much like a confused animal. "Explain."

"They put s-s-something, did something, a program." He tried to elaborate. "T-Talon!"

Roadhog grunted in understanding, then continued walking down the hallway, blood occasionally dripping on the floor. Genji heard a small talking noise, which Roadhog huffed at after it stopped.

"W-what...?" He tried to ask. "What was tha-at-- poor Jamison, not knowing that he's go-- The voice outside, who...?"

"Talking to the monkey and company. Gonna get you locked up." He had felt the grip tighten again at the comment.

"S-sorry." He strained.

"You will be." 

Soon, they arrived at a locked door. Roadhog punched in a code, the door opening up. Inside were Winston, 76, Ana, and Torbjorn. Genji felt his stomach drop. 

"Wh-- where is Hanzo?" He choked out.

"I haven't seen your brother for awhile." Winston answered him. "Mako, why are you holding Genji, and why are you bleeding? And where have you been, Genji?"

"Don't, trust--" Genji tried to say 'me'. "-- Mako."

The group suddenly got into a semi battle ready stance. Roadhog gave Genji another squeeze. 

"This little guy is the intruder. Said he was hacked by Talon or something like that. Also said he took out Jamison."

"Talon, help me--" His voice glitches horribly. "-- Please!"

Everyone was still slightly tense, but Ana relaxed first, then shot the junker with a healing shot. His wounds closed. 

"You said Talon?" she asked them.

Genji nodded, a forced movement, before a bitter rattling laugh ripped itself from Genji's throat. It was not Genji's voice. 

"Foolish."

The room when silent, Ana taking a step back, the others weapons now aimed at the ninja. Roadhog put his other hand around Genji, not sure what the ninja was going to do.

He laughed again, green lights flickering back to a deep, blood crimson. 

"You idiots seem to amuse me to no end. What will you do now? Kill him? Kill the others? Everyone in this room is what is left of your pathetic organisation. Daughters, gone. Children, gone. Partners, gone. By his hand. You are not getting them back; you cannot." His voice was scratchy, filled with static, and a deep, near insane laughter followed afterwards.

Roadhog tried to silence him, but as soon as Genji was done his shpeal, The collar went off. While it didn't knock out the large junker, it sure stunned him, long enough for a shadowy mass to wisp through the open door, unseen.

Except by Genji, of course.

Genji rasped for breath, the shocks sending pain filtered across his body. "R-REAPER!" He yelled out in warning.

Jack instantly hefted his pulse rifle, looking around rapidly. He saw nothing. The dark mist had moved out of Genji's sight. 

"Is he here?" Winston readied his telsa cannon, knowing it was effective against Reaper. And command in Genji's head told him it was priority one to break it.

"In R-Ro--om, careful--" Genji instantly tried to free himself from Roadhog's grip, reaching to grab his katana.

Zarya entered into the room. "What happened?" 

Roadhog was too distracted by the Russian to notice the ninja reach for his weapon.

He grabbed the katana, kicking Roadhog and launching himself at Winston, slicing straight through his cannon. Jack was quick to react, taking his pulse rifle and bringing it down on Genji's back. The cyborg let out a small grunt and jumped out of the way.

"Wrong." 76 heard the voice before he saw or felt anything, and a boot suddenly planned itself on in his back, forcing him away from the ninja.

Jack grunted, stumbling and whipping around, rifle at ready. "Reaper." He snarled. "Show yourself! Winston, get them out! Zarya, Ana, secure Genji!"

As everyone tried to scramble to do as told, Torbjorn hurriedly building a turret, Zarya was suddenly assaulted from behind, followed by a familiar sounding apology.

"Master, what are you doing?!" Genji yelled in disbelief, blood dribbling down his blade.

"I am so very sorry, I cannot stop myself." His lights were red, just like Genji's. The shock device was still attached to him, but a chip like device was now attached to his head. 

"I knew omnic could not be trusted." The Russian grunted.

"Don't, it is not his fault!" Genji defended. 

Jack growled and rammed into the ninja, aiming his pulse rifle at the joint of his arm before pulling the trigger. Genji screamed curses in Japanese and Jack kicked him. 

"The priority of my team comes first!" He pushed Genji back more and more. "If it means disabling you, then I'll do what I must!"

Reaper appeared momentarily, destroying Torbjorn's turret and knocking the Swede out. 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't take out my test subjects, 76." Ana fired at him, and he turned to mist again. 

Zenyatta sent his orb of Harmony onto Genji, while giving his discord to Zarya. "I am not in control of my actions." He repeated.

Genji did feel a lot better, but Jack was hitting him faster than Zenyatta could heal him. He coughed up a little blood. 

Jack decided to take a risk and kicked Genji square in the chest, the cyborg crashing into a wall. His lights flickered before they dimmed, and he didn't get up, body forcing itself to shut down lest it strains itself furthur. Jack whirled around and set up a biotic field.

Reaper continued to try to take out agents, realizing he was outnumbered in this room. He needed out. 

Zenyatta continued to fight Zarya, against his will, but also tried to keep the pissed Russian away from him. He feared being crushed.

Jack rushed forward, trying to grab a hold of Reaper. He got too close to grabbing the cloaked man, the mist thick in his hands. "Coward." He hissed under his breath.

Reaper growled. He needed to get Genji back in his feet. He hoped the omnic monk's healing would help him get up soon. 

"Is it really cowardly if I can take on a room full of agents at once?"

Soon after those words, Winston, weaponless, was soon taken down.

"Goddamnit." Jack cursed. "Cowardly for not showing yourself and fighting fair!" He fired twice at Zenyatta.

The shocking device was hit, And it exploded from the shots. Reaper growled, then tackled Jack. At least the omnic was still under his control.

Jack grunted, but gripped onto Reaper just so he didn't dissapear again. He brought his knee up, trying to nail the offensive attacker in the gut. Reaper grunted in pain, but was still resilient. He reached a hand around the other's neck, the other hand digging it's claws into Jack's arm.

The older soldier choked, blood starting to pool around his arm as he brought his knee up multiple times. 

"Get! Off!" He growled.

"You grabbed onto me!" He removed his hand from Jack's arm, then ripped 76's faceplate off.

Jack was instantly blinded, his sense of sight literally being ripped away from him in one swift move. His grip tightened on Reaper, lips twisted into a snarl. 

"Ana! Now!"

Reaper didn't have time to react, but knew immediately what would follow. The assassin swiped across Jack's face for good measure before slumping into him, limp. The sleeping dart had worked.

Jack pawed around wildly for a second, grabbing the visor and snapping it back onto his face. His vision blinked red, and he looked around, ignoring the way his blood stained his face and dribbled down the sides of his mask. 

"Zenyatta, can you move on your own?" He asked, sitting up. Reaper's limp body slid into Jack's lap. Ana gave Jack a few healing shots. 

"Yes and no. Miss Zaryanova has torn off my arms, but also the device."

"Good." Jack shot a grateful look at Ana, hands hovering over Reaper, uncertain on what to do with the man. 

"... Alright. Athena, scan for any more intruders, locate our teammates." He set up a biotic field and motioned for the others to come into its range. "Heal up. Ana, try to get Winston awake. Mako, I need you to bring Genji to a holding cell. They didn't have much time with Zenyatta, so I trust him, but Genji..." How much damage could they do in a few days? A lot. Jack wasn't taking any chances.

"Many agents are missing from their quarters. Hanzo Shimada went to the roof." Came Athena's response. 

Zenyatta hovered into the room, a bit dented and arms missing. "Is Genji alright?"

"He should be." Jack muttered, grabbing Reaper and pulling him into a fireman carrying style. "You go get repaired, Zenyatta. I'll take Reaper down to one of the cells."

Zenyatta nodded, and headed towards Winston, who had recovered from being knocked out. Zarya followed the omnic, his arms in her hands. 

Ana walked over to Jack. "Are you alright?"

"Could be better." He grumbled. "I think my scars opened again; how about you?"

"I'm alright." She poked the Reaper's limp body. "What do you think he is? Human?"

"Don't know, maybe we can interrogate him. Make sure that he can't escape." Jack shifted. He had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, that he knew this man, but a phantom ache followed the thought. "Ana, help me pick Genji up. He's alive, but... well..."

Winston suddenly stood by Jack, Genji in his hands. "Torbjorn is taking care of Zenyatta's repairs. We should quickly bring these two down to our holding cells before they wake up."

He nodded, and the trio headed down a level, with their two unconscious guests in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is assessed, and the Reaper is questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **R:** Hi, just wanted to let you know that the reason for less frequent updates is so that we don't run of of RP content, which could lead to even longer waits. 
> 
> That's all I got to say folks, enjoy!

The trio headed down into the holding room, a place where not only full of light-wall containment cells, but also a small medical center, to keep any injured prisoners alive. Not that the room had been used, yet.

Once down there, Jack did as Winston suggested, half sliding and half tossing Reaper into a cell with strong light walls. 

"Right, get Genji onto one of the beds, strap him down in case he wakes. If we can get Angela..." he frowned.

"I had Athena do a full scan of the base. She's not here Jack." Winston strapped Genji down on to the medical bed, making sure he was fully unarmed.

"Shit. Where else could they be?"

"We should ask these two when they wake up." He ran a medical scan on Genji. "Yikes."

Jack peered over Winston's shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"Well first off, you can see his armour is dented. Looks like Roadhog did a number to him. He's got a couple of broken ribs, and has numerous electrical burns."

"Anything else?" Jack asked. Genji didn't look that good, even on the outside.

"His heart is very stressed. By the looks of things, he must've been electrocuted several times. And his head seems to have a few careful yet deep incisions in it."

"Fuck." Only Angela was even capable of healing him at this rate. "He'll live though, at least for the time being. Right?"

"He will live." 

Zenyatta's orb of harmony was still attached to the ninja, slowly but surely bringing his heart to a normal beat. Winston continued to monitor him, the Reaper still laying unconscious in his cell.

After a few minutes, Genji twitched a little, then soon woke up.

"Gkh..." Genji groaned and muttered out a mouthful of complaints in Japanese. Everything hurt, his chest especially. "W-where?"

"We've got you strapped down to a hospital bed." Winston replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." He said. He tugged experimentally on his arm. "It is wise to k-keep me trapped for the time bei-ing."

"Do you know where Mercy is? We've been unable to contact her."

His fingers curled. "Sh-she... was taken, after McCree."

Silence hit the room. Genji could feel the tension, before Winston finally responded. 

"Taken?"

"It was my fault, I-I tried..." Genji swallowed thickly. "I tried, to warn her, but she didn't-- Reaper, he took her."

"Do you know where? What was the mission Talon gave you?"

"I--" His throat closed and he choked out nothing. "-- Can't-- say, program-- Reaper said take t-them in alive."

"That's a relief." Ana sighed. "Although it does seem a bit strange. Take in everyone alive, or were there a few exceptions?"

"Everyone a-alive, but they can be injured." Genji suddenly tried to lunge upwards, only to be held down. "... yeah, good idea to put the straps."

"Are they making you try to attack us?" Winston scanned him again, looking for signs of hacking chips and similar devices. "Do you know the motive behind keeping everyone alive?"

Genji shook his head stiffly, but Jack spoke up.

"From experience? Interrogation. Blackmail. Neurological experimentation, like what happened to Widowmaker." He grunted.

"Awful." Winston looked over the scans. "There seems to be some device embedded around your neck, and..." He stopped himself.

"And?" Genji tried to turn and look at Winston. "And what?"

"The careful incisions in your head. There's computer chips embedded in your brain. They seem to be make of shock resistant material. "

"..." 

Jack frowned. "You're suggesting brain surgery to remove them." Jack said. It wasn't a question. "Or rather, the only way to remove them."

"I'm assuming that how they got in, so that's how they're probably going to get out. So until we get Angela back, the best we can do is try to deactivate them."

"R-right. Or shu-- shut me do--" He jerked. "Poor Winston. How are you going to get Lena back this time? You almost failed her once with the slipstream, you're going to fail her again."

Winston took in a deep breath, shaking slightly. "We need to find a way to shut down the chips, fast." 

Inside the cell, Reaper's hand twitched. Jack nodded at Winston, then noticed the slight movement. 

"This isn't my forte, you and Ana are far more capable than I am. I'll be with Reaper." He said.

Winston nodded, returning to his computer and running a more in-depth scan. 

Reaper lifted his head slightly, surveyed his surroundings, then crumbled to mist. The black vapor wisped along the walls of the cell, looking for an opening. But in finding none, he solidified, seeming a bit panicked.

Jack backed out of the medical area, moving in front of the light wall, watching Reaper from behind his visor. 

"Don't bother." He hefted the pulse rifle in his grip, an intimidation tactic taught to him years ago by a certain Blackwatch commander. "You're trapped. There's no escape."

Reaper tried to play off his panic. He stomped towards Morrison, growling. "Maybe not right now, but the same goes for the majority of your team."

"We're capable of getting them back. You? Not so much." He retorted. "So tell me where the rest of my team are, and I'll consider letting you go."

"As if. You think pointing your fancy gun at me will scare me into telling you?" He slammed a fist on the light wall. " _ **DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH**_." his voice became deep and distorted.

Jack flinched from behind his visor. Who was this guy, what did they do to him to make him like... this? 

"Well, its either cooperate or spend the rest of your days here."

"I wouldn't mind. I think I would outlive you anyways, since your petty little life is increasingly becoming more finite." He glanced towards Winston, Ana, and Genji. "Trying to fix our pet, hmm?"

"He's no pet." Jack glowered. It was hard seeing Reaper, like a black patch in his vision. Like a part of his sight is gone. "He's a comrade, not like you'd know much about it."

"I've had my fair share of comrades, but they're all six feet under." He muttered something under his breath.

"Didn't catch that." Jack pointed out.

"Why don't you come closer then?" Reaper grinned under his mask.

Jack frowned, and deciding to humour the other man, took one step closer to the wall.

" _Closer_." Reaper had taken a step back, seemingly inviting 76 into the cell.

"I'm not an idiot." Jack growled  
.  
"I know. At least, sometimes you aren't." He chuckled to himself.

"You talk like you know me. Who are you? An ex-Overwatch agent? Ex-Blackwatch? What's your game?"

"I have knowledge. You want your teammates back. And I want out."

"How about you give me the knowledge, we get our teammates back, and then you get an out?" Jack compromised. "Or else you'd scam us."

"I know that you were once a dumb blonde, but it seems like you've graduated to grumpy gray." 

Jack was almost willing to retort to that, but he stayed silent in favour of glaring daggers at Reaper. Reaper smirked under his mask.

Winston meanwhile, had come up with a possible solution.

I'm going to try to corrupt the chips with magnets." He removed Genji's faceplate carefully. The ninja nodded, or tried to. Brown eyes flickered over to Winston. 

"Do whatever you need to do." He said.

Winston set up the powerful magnets, constantly checking Genji's vitals. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Genji muttered.

"Alright. I'll give you a countdown from ten." The ninja took in a deep breath, readying himself. 

"Ten, nine, eight..."

The Reaper tirned his attention back to the ape and cyborg, and quickly realized what Winston was doing. His hidden smirk faded.

"I'd rather the monkey not break our favorite toy." 

He pressed a switch hidden on in his wrist, and the collar activated, Winston jumping back of the electrically charged ninja. Genji choked out another yell, hands trying to grab at his collar, but they were strapped down to his side. His body felt like it was on fire. 

Jack banged against the light wall with his fist. 

"Stop it!"

"Come in here and make me." Reaper took a few more steps away.

Jack growled at the masked man. "Winston, can you deactivate the collar?" He asked. 

Genji groaned, teeth gritted. Winston was panicking, attempting to get it off, but was unable to get close.

"I'm trying, but it's shocking everything I put near him." 

Reaper laughed darkly. "Come on, great Commander Jack Morrison. Get in here and put your poor teammate's suffering to an end, or maybe he'll be underground like the rest of your friends."

Jack clicked his tongue. This was going to be a stupid move on his part, but nevertheless, he pressed his hand against the wall and it opened a section for him. He stepped in and it closed behind him. 

"I swear to god, Reaper..."

"Come on, grab my wrist and shut it off." He did the finger motion for 'come here'. 

Genji's heartrate was going into the danger zone.

"Hurry Jack, he doesn't have much time!"

Jack rushed forward and made a grab at Reaper's arm. Reaper moved his hand out of the way, then grabbed Jack's wrist with his other hand, claws digging in. 

"Oops, you missed."

Jack grunted, reaching his other hand out for his wrist with a snarl. 

"Stop messing around!"

Reaper chuckled. "Why should I? It's fun to watch your flounder. Oh right, you want Genji to live, that's why. Oops!" He said it in a mockingly innocent tone.

"Damnit!" Jack tried to grab the controller, his wrist already starting to bleed from the claws. Hiss hand got the jackpot, and he hit the switch. 

Electricity stopped coursing through the ninja's body, a bit of smoke wafting off of him. Ana immediately began tending to his wounds. Genji was half unconscious from the amount of shock his body had endured in a short amount of time. 

Reaper grabbed Morrison's other wrist with the hand that had the switch. 

"Looks like you won. Or did you?" Reaper now had both of Jack's hands in his grip. The solider was stuck. Jack stared back, slightly confused, until he snarled and tried to tug his hands free.

"You're not leaving, boy scout."

His grip stayed firm.

Jack paused. Only a handful of people back in the day called him that, the most prominent being-- No, he was dead. He was dead, and he'll be staying dead. No way. 

"Let go, bastard."

"Give me one good reason I should." 

Morrison's wrist were bleeding now.

Jack brought his knee up, trying to hit Reaper in the gut, ignoring the way the claws dug into his arms.

"Wrong move." 

He twisted Jack around until he managed to get his hands in a handcuffed like grip, using one hand to hold them. With his now free hand, he pulled off Jack's mask.

Jack cursed, once again being blind to the world. He tried to throw himself back, trying to catch Reaper off guard in some way. He heard Reaper grunt as he felt his head hit what was probably the skull-like mask, a clatter following. Reaper cursed as Jack realized what he had probably done. 

He heard Ana gasp. 

Jack took the opportunity to whirl around, elbowing the other man in the jaw before slamming him into the opposite wall. 

"You have a lot of nerve--" He started. "Ana! Do you recognise this guy?"

"Jack... Jack it's..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper's identity is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **R:** Y'all have been waiting eagerly for this (cuz y'all hate me for that cliffhanger ;3 ), so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

"It's Gabriel." Ana breathed. 

Reaper decked Jack in the face. He stumbled back from the hit, eyes wide. 

"Gabriel? But he's dead!"

Genji, through the haze of his mind, barely heard him. "Blackwatch c-commander?" He croaked in surprise. Winston remained silent.

Reaper paused his attack for a moment. How could Jack not tell who he was? Then again, he hasn't even braced himself for the hit, as if he never saw it coming...

"Wait, you're blind?" 

Jack felt the claws grip his face, in a slightly gentle way. He flinched, trying to back away. 

Despite his eyes still being blue, they were faded, and they moved in a way that never really _focused_ on anything. 

"You're not him." Morrison mumbled.

He was shoved to the ground, a boot planted on his chest. He felt his mask being forcely handed to him. 

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

He grunted, before his fingers fumbled for the visor. He snapped it on, and red flooded his vision, data streaming across his eyes faster than he bothered to read. But he didn't focus on that. 

"...Gabriel?"

It was Gabe, without a doubt, but he was different. His face was laced with scars, a smile revealing animal-like canines that glistened with saliva, and his eyes. They weren't Gabriel's. Black voids with red rings stared into Morrison's visor. 

"Hello Jack."

Jack strained to push the boot off of his chest.

"Get off." He growled, eyes flickering between Gabriel's eyes to his mouth, to each scar that dotted his face.

"God, what happened to you?"

Gabriel removed his boot, only to bend down and pin him with his hands instead. 

"I'm a monster."

"Gabe, you don't--" Jack hissed, mind snapping back to the situation at hand, before he brought his knee up again in an attempt to hurt Gabriel.

Reaper grunted in pain, but kept his weight on Jack. He wrestled to keep him down, Morrison's struggles constant and fiery, the soldier desperate to be free.

Winston, meanwhile, had set off the magnets while Gabriel was distracted. Genji felt a weird tingle, a few of his mechical parts shutting down for a moment before booting back up. His head felt clear.

Genji let out a relieved sigh he didn't know he was holding, the chips useless for now.

"That should take care of them for now, although they might still be a threat. How are you feeling Genji?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." Genji muttered, voice strained, but clear of glitches and it didn't sound like every word was being forced out of his throat.

"I said get off!" Jack growled, bringing his arm up to elbow Reaper in the face. The blow struck, and he let Jack go, standing up, then quickly realized that Genji had been freed. He growled angrily. 

"No!"

Jack scrambled upwards, pressing a hand behind him and getting the hell out of the room as quickly as he could. His wrists were soaked with blood, and behind the safety of a wall, he stared at Gabriel with a mixture of disbelief and guilt. 

Genji took a few deep breaths in an attempt to stabilise himself. 

"Ah, well, I suggest you keep me here for a minute or two longer, in case it was only shut down momentarily."

"Of course." Winston agreed, running some more scans on the cyborg, just to be sure. 

Reaper clawed at the wall, reaching towards Jack. "Get back in here you asshole!"

Jack stayed silent, expression hidden behind his mask, before he adruptly turned on his heels and walked away.

"Jack don't leave me!!" He screamed. 

Once Winston was sure Genji was fine, he removed the bindings. Ana tended to Jack's wrists.

Jack stayed silent, though when Ana held his wrist, it was pretty clear he was trying to force himself to stop trembling.

Genji sat up slowly, wincing at his state, before he reached for his mask and slid it on. 

"Thank you." He said again.

"Be careful, you've been through alot." Winston warned him.

Ana shivered as Gabriel pleaded for Morrison to come back. "Are you alright?" She asked Jack.

"I'll take precautions." Genji slowly moved his joints. He had never felt more happy for being so sore.

Jack, on the other had, kept silent, expression hidden by his mask.

"This is not what I invisioned Gabriel to become either, if by chance he was also alive." 

Reaper grew quiet for a while, slumping against the wall, seeming to have given up.

"Let me know if you notice and signs of the hacking return." Winston informed the ninja, checking for any more possible damage.

Genji nodded again. "I cannot thank you enough." He muttered. The ape nodded in acknowledgement, smiling, but not for long.

Jack turned his gaze towards Gabriel for a second, before he rubbed his wrists. "... what happened to him, to make him like... like _that_?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." Her voice was full of sadness. She turned to now tend to Genji the best she could. "We could really use the help of Angela right now." Gabe perked up at her remark. 

"I can tell you where they are."

Genji's hand clenched into fists. "And why should we trust you after all that you've done?" He growled.

He went silent, before responding. "Do you have any other options? Wherever Genji remembers coming from his not where you will find your missing members, so unless you want to go on a wild goose chase, I'm your only option."

"Where are they?" Jack instantly asked, turning his head towards his former comrade. Genji blinked in surprise at the lack of hesitation in his voice.

He stood up. "I will tell you, but only if a deal is made."

"Name your price." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Two options. You either free me, or Morrison gets back in the cage."

Genji froze. "We can't let him out, you saw his wraith form." He defended in a low murmur. "But... Morrison-san..." He shot a pleading look towards Ana and Winston, hoping they could resolve it.

Reaper let out a rumbling laugh. "I already know what the decision is." He motioned a beckoning finger towards Jack.

"..." 

Jack, reluctantly, stepped up to the wall and scanned his hand, stepping into the room before it closed behind him. He shifted the rifle in his hands, like it would provide him some sort of comfort.

Gabriel quickly closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Jack's torso.

"There's a transport ship about fifty miles due east from this base. It's cloaked, but will be beside a large boulder and a large almond tree with an **X** carved into the bark."

Jack instantly tensed at the touch, but he shot a look over his shoulder. 

"Athena, you got all that? You guys have to go get them back, or at least scout to see if he's lying."

"They better hurry. Talon might leave if they realize the mission is compromised." 

He pulled the rifle out of Jack's grip and tossed it to the ground. Jack instantly tried to grab for it, but it skid out of his reach when Gabriel threw it. 

Genji stood up shakily. "Then we have no time to waste. Let us get our teammates back."

"Agreed." said Winston. "I'll rally up the rest of the team. I'd leave one of you two here to monitor Jack and... _Reaper_ , but we need all hands on deck. Athena, monitor them please." 

Gabriel held onto Jack snuggly, but wasn't digging his claws into him (this time). 

Jack nodded slowly, agreeing with Winston. 

"You'll do fine without me." He said. He was still tense and stiff in Gabriel's embrace. 

Genji followed Winston, though he occasionally made an action that imitated wiping his hands on any rough surface he came across.

Ana noticed the motion. "Are you alright?"

"Just... nothing." Genji shook his head. He couldn't tell her that every time he looked at his hands, it was covered in Fareeha's blood. "I'll live. What should we do now?"

"We're going to need everyone on this mission. Do you feel like you could help us, or too risky?" Winston asked him.

"I will be able to work as either a double agent or an assassin, but I will try to help regardless." Genji said, determined.

"Alright, just let me know if you sense the chips starting to reactivated." 

They headed upstairs, leaving Jack alone with the former Gabriel Reyes, black smokey tendrils snaking around his body, trapped in the Reaper's embrace.

 _Maybe this wasn't the best idea_ , Morrison thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining members go on a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **R:** I have no good reason for delaying this chapter for so long. I was just being a lazy ass. I apologize.
> 
> However, this chapter's gonna be a bit of a long one, so enjoy!

It wasn't long before they arrived back at the large room. The remaining team quickly assembled, Zenyatta being successfully fixed (and repeatedly apologizing to the very pissed Russian) as Ana tended to a few small wounds. Hanzo, a little cut up, nodded at his brother, but said nothing.

Zenyatta offered Zarya his orb of harmony, which after some insisting, she begrudgingly accepted. Genji made sure to sit between his master and the bodybuilder to avoid anymore conflict from blooming.

Winston briefed them on the situation. It didn't take long before everyone understood what had happened to Genji, and what they were going to do next. 

Zenyatta put a comforting arm on his student's shoulder. Genji gratefully leaned into the touch, and took the time to try to get as many dents out in his armour as possible.

Soon, everyone was ready. They set out towards the location told to them by Reaper. Once they were about 5 miles away from the supposed ship, Symmetra set up a portal, in case it was a trap.

Genji lowered his stance, but looked around. "We have two choices: Either we sneak in, or I go up front with a volunteer and pretend that I am still under their control."

"I hate to possibly risk losing you, but a decoy does seem like the better option. If anything, it'll get them to shut off the cloak and open the transport." Winston said.

Genji nodded. "Who volunteers?" He asked, turned towards the small remainder of heroes.

Everyone looked at either Zenyatta or Genji, although mostly the younger Shimada. 

"Are you ok with this brother?" Hanzo put a hand on in his shoulder.

"I am. Trust me." Genji nodded. "I do not like this, but if it means getting our comrades out... I am willing to do so."

"Then I will keep my eye on you, Otōto." Hanzo moved up into a nearby tree. "Keep us posted." Winston told Genji. The ninja's overwatch comm had been reactivated.

"Arigatou, Nii-San." Genji muttered, before he looked at Zenyatta. "Forgive me if I seem too harsh, that I'd like to apologise in advance."

Zenyatta nodded. "I understand." 

Genji was given the go-ahead. He soon spotted the boulder and marked tree, but not the ship. Then again, it was cloaked.

He held Zenyatta at swordpoint, lights red and glowing, before he stood next to the marked tree, occasionally looking around with jerky movements. He looked pretty realistic.

The ship flickered into existence, the cloak dropped. A couple of Talon agents exited approaching Genji. 

"What happened to your commlink, agent?" One of them asked, eyeing Zenyatta.

"D-Destroyed. No communi--cation, default program to return with offender." He glitched.

"Understood." 

An agent handed him a small device, a replacement commlink, then motioned towards the ship's entrance. Genji placed it, very carefully, over the one he had so that his teammates could hear what was going on, too.

As they began to enter the ship, the other spoke up. "Where is Agent Reaper?"

"U-U-Unknown location, unable to search." Genji lied on the spot, hoping Reaper's reputation of not following orders held true.

"Is he comprised? What did he last tell you?" They had stopped him just before the entrance.

"Told me t-to--" He decided that this was a better cue than never to pause and slacken his hold on Zenyatta, lights flickering to green. "T--NOW!"

An arrow struck an agent right in the head, killing him instantly. Zenyatta tossed an orb of discord at the other, who scrambled to steady his gun. Genji himself unsheathed his sword and cut through another, watching as the rest of the group struck them down. 

"Entrance clear." Genji muttered, making sure his Talon-given comm didn't pick up his voice.

Thankfully it seemed the rest of Talon had not noticed the commotion, the ship still uncloaked and entrance still open. 

"We should proceed with caution." Zenyatta stated.

Genji tilted his head. "Winston, should we keep up the act?" He asked.

"For now. Try not to attract attention to yourself. Find their location quickly."

Genji grabbed Zenyatta again, walking through carefully, making sure to listen to the comm for any leaks they might have done.

The Talon comms were suprisingly quiet, not that he had expected casual chatter over the terrorist organization's communication waves. The ship was dimly lit inside. An agent walked by, but paid him not mind. 

Genji walked on further, whispering into his Overwatch comm in a barely audible tone. "Any ideas or leads?"

"It'll probably be a large storage room. Look for tighter security."

Genji wandered around more, until the number of guards suddenly spiked. This must be the place... right? 

"P-prisoner." He said to one of the guards. "Where should I take h-h-him?"

"Put him with the others." He typed in a code at the keypad, the door opening. "Make sure to secure him."

"Yes sir." Genji walked inside, hoping the guard did not follow him.

Luckily, he didn't. Genji walked down the the hall, which soon opened into a larger room. The moment they saw the room, Zenyatta gasped. 

All their missing team members were chained to seats and hooked to IVs, all unconscious. None of them had any sort of armour or weapons on them, such things discarded on the floor around them. Genji paled, and slackened his grip. 

"Master, help me heal them." He said, rushing up to the closest person. It happened to be Angela. He read the IV label. "State of forced unconsciousness, damn-" he unplugged the IV and hacked away at her bonds.

The machine started beeping, informing that the IV had not been properly removed.

Genji hissed in frustration, checking the tube, before stopping the flow altogether, carefully taking the needle out of her arm, in case more of the drug leaked into her system.

He heard an agent yelling outside. "What's going in on in there!?" The agent's voice was clear over the comms.

Genji cursed and looked at the door. "Barricade it!" He ordered, before he pressed the comm. "N-Nothing to report."

"Agent Shimada, we are coming to you. Is the omnic attacking you?" The machine continued to beep, and Angela had not yet awoken. 

Winston's voice suddenly came on his other commlink. "What the situation Genji?"

"O-Omnic is secure, do not interfere w-with my work." He glitches his voice on purpose, before switching comms. "There are agents outside, and they might be coming in!" He removed Angela's bonds and carefully laid her down on the floor. 

"Master! Can you speed up the process of her waking?"

"I will try." Zenyatta set his orb of harmony upon her. The remaining unconscious Overwatch team lay limp around them, the sight eerie in the dim light. 

"Alright, some of us will try come in and help you." 

Genji didn't have time, unhooking McCree from his IV drip and getting him free, too, before backup would arrive. Zenyatta suddenly started to fret over Angela, his systems whirring in distress.

"What's wrong?" He called out, beginning to work on Tracer. The sight of the normally hyperactive brunette limp and unresponsive made his stomach drop.

"Don't take McCree off his seat." He pointed to where the cuffs had been on Angela's wrists.

She was bleeding.

Genji paused, before he nodded slowly, instead just unhooking the drug from each of his teammate's systems instead. 

"Is there any way we can help them?"

Zenyatta noticed blood starting to leak from under McCree's cuffs, then tried to heave Angela back into the seat. 

"The drugs! It appears that not only are they keeping them under, but seem to be slowing their pulse as well." He checked one of the bags, recognizing one of the drugs. "And a blood thinner..."

Genji blinked. "So they don't allow the blood to clot?" Shit, that meant that they could bleed out. _Oh no._

Zenyatta carefully put the IV back into Angela's arm. "It appears we cannot simply just take them out of here, my student. Perhaps we should get the assistance of Madam Amari?"

Genji nodded, before he tapped his comm. "Ana-san? Is it possible for you to get to the room?" He made sure not to disturb anyone or anything else. Zenyatta put McCree's IV back in as well. 

"I will do my best. What's going on?" She responded.

"Their IVs drugs don't just keep them under, it slows their pulse and possibly prevents the blood from clotting and wounds from healing." Genji explained. "We need your assistance!"

"I'm on my way." Zenyatta hovered about, clearly worried.

The ninja moved to Angela, examining her wrists. Dammit, they were bleeding steadily. "What exactly did they do to you?" He asked softly.

Mercy, obviously, did not respond. It wasnt long before Genji heard some movement outside. Soon after, Ana walked in. Genji immediately turned to her, standing up. 

"Ana-san! We need your help, what can we do to assist?"

She stared out at the scene before her, then rushed over to Angela's side. Checking her over, she wrapped up the swiss doctor's wrists and pumped some of her own healing drugs into the woman. "I've seen this substance before."

"Then you know what to do." Genji sighed in relief. "Master, help Ana. I will stand on guard in case something happens." He drew his katana and stood by the door.

"It's risky, and might kill her, but I'm going to take out the IV and pump Angela with my sleeping drug. We need to keep her pulse low until we can get her back to base."

Genji tilted his head. "So we need to avoid waking her up." He inquired. "A sleeping person's pulse is the lowest we can get in this situation?"

"Yes. We should get Symmetra in here. There's no way we'll be able to drag everyone out of here undetected. Although, it did seem like some of their agents were elsewhere, their numbers a bit lower than usual." She removed the IV and injected two sleeping shots into her. Ana held a finger to Angela's neck, watching her pulse.

Genji tapped his comm. "Symmetra-san, do you copy? We need you here."

"I copy. I will find a way in." 

After about a minute of monitoring her pulse, Ana sighed with relief. Blood was soaking into the wrappings on her wrist, but she was stable. 

"We should do McCree next." Zenyatta suggested, and put his orb onto the cowboy.

Genji looked outside. No one so far was coming by. No talon agents, anyways. Odd. "Ah... alright. That is good to hear."

The pair did the same procedure on the cowboy, but only needed to wrap one wrist. Once he was stable, Ana noticed her daughter. She went silent.

Genji swallowed, hands curling nervously. "I... am sorry." He muttered, avoiding Ana's gaze.

"It-It's not your fault, Genji." Her voice wavered, full of sadness. "They made you do this."

"I should have tried to stop it, I..." the cyborg took in a deep breath, then shook his head. "Nevermind. Please, tend to them."

Ana continued to do the procedure on her daughter. "How did she go down?"

"I hit her in the head." Genji mumbled. "With my katana."

"Did she fight back?"

Genji nodded. "She fought back the most."

"I bet she did." 

Soon, Fareeha was stabilized as well. There was a knock at the door.Genji turned his visor red and tensed. "W-wh-which personnel?" He rasped.

Fortunately, it was was Satya. "You need a teleported, I infer."

"Ah." Genji turned his visor green and let her walk in, before standing guard yet again.

She walked into the room, trying to keep a neutral face as she looked at the scene before her. She nodded at Ana and Zenyatta, then began to set up her teleporter.

Genji peered back. "Do you need my help with anything?" He asked.

"Once Satya has the portal ready, you could start carrying them through it." Ana suggested to him.

"Yes, of course." He nodded.

The two healers had tended to Mei by the time Symmetra said: "Teleporter online, I have opened the path."

"Great." Genji stepped towards them. "Where does the other side lead to?"

"This one leads to the just beside my other portal, where everyone is currently."

"Oh, alright." Genji rushed to Angela, picking her up easily. "I'll come back soon with the others." He reassured, before stepping through.

He came face to face with his brother and Winston. The scientist took Angela from him carefully.

[Are you alright brother?]

[As alright as I can be, tend to Angela first.] Genji lingered for only a second longer before he returned to the Talon Base.

Ana and his master were working efficiently, Symmetra monitoring her portal. He took McCree in his arms next, and went back through the portal with cowboy in tow.

Soon, they were working in a good rhythm, each trested teammate being laid carefully on the grass. 

Then they got to Reinhardt.

"Oh boy." Genji rubbed his forehead. "Uh, alright. Someone has to help me out here."

Zarya offered to help the ninja. She lifted the large German up with relative ease, just barely fitting the both of them through the teleporter. Genji stumbled through, but help set him down nevertheless. 

"Alright everyone. Is that all of them?"

Jack's voice suddenly popped onto the comms. "There are currently agents in the base, but they are on their way out. You should be able to send our recovered teammates to the ward, but be wary and careful."

Genji froze, before he nodded. "Right, Jack. We'll stay clear. How's Reaper?"

"He's still secured, last I checked. I left the cell for a moment to track the agents. No need to check on us."

"Good to hear." Winston responded.

"Copy that, sir." Genji said, before he looked at Winston. "Is there anyone left?"

"Jamison isn't here." Roadhog responded.

Genji turned back to go grab him. Finding him with ease, he discovered young junker was missing his arm and leg. Genji frowned, but decided to go through the portal with only Jamison first. 

"I'm going back for their equipment and prosthetics." Genji stated, as he lay the lanky young man upon the green grass.

"Let me help you brother." Hanzo stepped into the portal with him, before the possibility of protest.

Once back inside, Genji grabbed many things: McCree's arm, Jamison's arm and leg, and pretty much everything else before he stumbled back to the portal and dumped it onto the floor. He left half of it for Hanzo to take. "Arigatou."

[It is of no bother to me.] 

With everything and everyone out, Winston called Solider again. "We're going to start bringing them in. How's everything going over there?"

"They left with Reaper. It was safer for him to escape then for me to fight them all alone."

"I understand." Winston replied.

Genji turned to Symmetra. "Do we need any thing else? Can we shut the portal down now?"

"We should destroy their ship first, while we still have a way into It." She suggested.

"Good idea. Hmm... Roadhog, do you know how to use Jamison's bombs?"

"Some of them." The huge man grunted. "There's this big one he was working on. Should be able to obliterate them."

"Then I will need your assistance to help me set it up." Genji said. "Lead the way."

Roadhog walked through Symmetra's other portal, finding themself in the medical ward. Glancing around for a moment, hemade his way towards his room. Genji followed behind, waiting to see if the large man needed any help.

The duo bumped into 76, who was gripping his shoulder, as if it was injured.

"O-Oh, Jack." Genji blinked in confusion. "I thought you would be with the-- What happened to your shoulder?"

"Reaper's claws hurt like hell. I'm fine though, it's not as bad as it seems." 

Roadhog said nothing.

"If you say so." Genji mumbled, knowing how stubborn Jack could be. "Let us go, Roadhog. We need to bomb the place quickly, before they realise that we are gone."

Roadhog grunted in agreement, then continued down the hall, and into the room. Once inside, he turned on the lights, then pulled a device out from under the bed.

"Careful."

"I will be." Genji very gingerly took the device.

We should get everyone to the base before we blow up Talon's ship." Winston said over the comms.

Genji headed back to the portal, explosive in tow. "Copy that."

Soon after he came back the portal, Jack followed through, gauze now wrapped around where he had gripped his shoulder. All eyes were on him. "Need some help carrying them over?"

"Yes." Genji gestured to the people. "I will be setting the bomb up, excuse me." He headed once again through the portal that took him into the ship.

While Zarya was the one who, once again, carried Reinhardt through the portal back to their base, everyone else that could carry someone, did. Winston brought two, and 76 carried McCree. 

Genji quickly made his way over to the middle of the ship, setting up the bomb behind a wall and quickly heading back to the portal.

Symmetra was waiting for him. She shut down the portal once he came back through. The agents who were heading back to the ship from the overwatch were coming close.

Alright, whenever you're ready." Genji gave a thumbs up to Roadhog.

Roadhog gave him a thumbs up in response.

Genji nodded, and pressed the remote that he had taken.

Where there had been a ship, there was now a fireball. The marked almond tree was charcoal now.

"Great." Genji frowned under his mask. "Do you know of when they will wake?"

"Soon." Ana answered him over the comms. Her and Zenyatta made sure everyone was bedded and stable. 

It wasn't long before the whole team was back at base. Reaper had not lied to them. The mission had been a success.


	9. A Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, but from the perspective of Soldier 76 and the Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet alot of you were wondering what happened with Jack and Gabe in the cell, hmm? Well, your answer is here.
> 
> And yeah, this chapter's gonna be a bit more dialogue heavy than previous, cuz these grumpy old farts gotta have their reunion convo.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(Also I have no excuse for this extremely late chapter)~~

It wasn't long before the two were together, in the cell, alone. Moments of silence passed, before Reyes spoke.

"I never wanted you to see me like this. Would've rather you kept thinking I was dead."

"I can't see you like that, because I can't see." Jack deadpanned softly.

Gabe chuckled. "You know what I mean."

Jack's expression softened. "What happened to you?" He murmured, looking at Gabriel again.

"I actually died, unlike everyone else. I was revived, but it... didn't go so well."

"Who revived you?" Jack resisted the urge to place a hand on Gabriel's face, instead choosing to place them on his upper arm instead.

"Angela." He spoke her name with malice.

Jack frowned. "Angela? She did this?"

"Yes." He growled, fangs bared at the thought of her. "She fucked up, and turned me into a monster."

Jack watched as the light bounced off of his teeth. They were _sharp._ "She would never do that on purpose. You know that, right...?"

"It doesn't matter. Now it seems like she can bring people back to life, no monster mess. Yet despite that, she couldn't fix me?!" He let out another feral growl.

"Gabe, calm down." Jack rubbed his arm. "You know, she improved her tech... maybe she still can? Did you ask her?"

"I _was_ going to. But I doubt she can bring me back, back to the way I once was." He looked at his hand, letting it crumble into dust before reforming. Once it has retaken its shape, Jack reached over and held it carefully. 

"These bastards hurt." Jack pointed at his claws.

"They're supposed to. They aren't just for show." 

He looked at Jack's wrists with an unreadable expression. Jack paused, holding them close to his chest to defend them, still raw and sore from the claws that had punctured his skin.

"Sorry." Gabe muttered. "Didn't want you to escape my grip."

"It's... it's fine." Jack shook his head, refocusing on the question that burned within his mind. "Why Talon, Gabe?"

"They found me after what Angela had done. I wasn't in my right mind at the time, full of confusion and rage. Let them help me embrace becoming a monster."

"You're not a monster." Jack had to scoff at the idea. "Sure you look different, but you're still Gabriel."

"You don't understand, Morrison." His voice grew quieter.

"What's there to understand?" Jack tilted his head.

"I eat souls Jack. I consume people's life force."

Jack paled. "Souls?"

"Yes Jack, souls." A chill ran through Morrison's spine as Reyes' eyes gaze into his visor, red eyes gazing into red glass.

"..." Jack didn't know what to think, once again hyperaware of how close he was to the other man.

"You're afraid now, aren't you? I can smell it, feel it, see it." His fangs gleamed, and Jack flinched. 

"You always were a sadist." He mumbled. "I'm not afraid."

"You are lying Jack. I can feel you tremble ever so slightly, your heartbeat racing."

The soldier huffed, pushing himself out of Gabriel's arms. "I'm not afraid." He repeated.

"Not afraid of what I've become? Do you ever know why Genji was told to take the agents of overwatch alive?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, you wanted to--..." A cold chill ran through him, causing goosebumps to spread over his skin at the idea of Gabriel draining his friend's life force. "You wouldn't, would you?"

A cruel grin found itself on Gabe's face. "The monster was hungry, so why not enjoy a feast, with a side dish of memory lane?"

Jack sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Would you have done the same to me?" He asked in a low tone.

Reyes didn't respond immediately, the smile faltering for a moment. "You would be the dessert."

"Best for last, huh." Jack muttered, putting his back against the wall and sliding down it.

"Of course." The grin was fading. Reyes didn't seem as cruel and confident as he did a moment ago. Yet, he still approached the solider. Jack just tensed, turning his gaze to his own wrists.

Soon, the smile was gone, his face neutral. He now stood before Morrison, looking where old solider's eyes would be. Jack flickered his gaze back up to Gabriel, the action hidden behind his mask.

With a drawn-out exhale, he crouched down to Jack's level, and took off a gauntlet. His hand was scarred like his face, nails a tad long and slightly claw-like, but still Gabriel's hand.

Jack blinked, and took the hand. Cold, like a corpse, yet, "... Your hands are the same." He said with surprise. "Besides the scars, that is..."

Reyes said nothing.

Jack focused on Reyes's hand, before looking at Gabriel's eyes, still silent, then removed his mask. His blind eyes squinted as he tried to look at what he could not see.

"I wish I could see you right." Jack grumbled.

"Mmm." Gabriel mumbled. He raised his hand to Jack's face, feeling the cuts he had just recently given him. Jack resisted the urge to flinch yet again.

The shirtless solider shivered at the touch, oddly calming in the most familiar ways, but different enough to be wary. He found himself leaning into the contact, bringing his hand up to hold Gabriel's.

"You're an old fart now Jack." Gabe said out of the blue.

Jack scoffed, a smile on his lips. "Uh huh, says the older man." He replied.

"I haven't aged like you. I'm not graying and getting wrinkly." He remarked.

"Yeah, maybe." Jack paused, a hand reaching out to touch Gabriel's face. "Do you even age...?"

Reyes shrugged. "Not that I've noticed. Other than my obvious appearance and physical change, I haven't noticed any signs of aging."

"Huh." Jack tugged off his gloves before he traced a thumb across Gabriel's lips, feeling the grooves of scars under his fingers, relearning his friend's face.

He let Morrison explore his face, knowing his couldn't see him without his mask. "Don't you get back pains and mingrains?"

"I may look old, but I'm not _old_ old." Jack mumbled in complaint, tracing his cheekbone.

There was a sound of a ruckus outside the room, breaking the pair's calm, relative quiet.

Jack instantly shot upright, the sound reaching his ears, and his hand flew to his side. He fumbled for his visor.

"Intruder Alert." Athena said over the comms. Gabriel grabbed his fallen mask and put it back on. "There are Talon agents approaching your position, 76."

"Fuck." Jack swore and stood up, grabbing his pulse rifle. "They just have come in when the base is unprotected. Great." He reloaded his gun in a swift motion.

"Wait." Reyes put his hand on Morrison's chest, with the other he lowered the pulse rifle. "We can trick them."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"Pretend that I've defeated you. That _you_ are the prisoner." Gabriel pulled on his gauntlets and took out shotguns from his cloak, despite the fact that Jack knew that they had disarmed him. _How...?_

Breaking the thought, he tensed. "How can I trust for you to not take advantage of this?" He asked in a low tone.

"You can't." He answered truthfully, "But you can guarantee that your mission to rescue your missing members will not be compromised. Won't it be suspicious if I'm down, and, _I'm assuming the younger Shimada is faking his hacking_ , is fine?

"....." Jack nodded slowly. "I'm... I'm trusting you on this one." He muttered.

Gabriel nodded back. "Now throw your weapon down, and get to the ground. And warning old man, I might have to beat you up a little." The footsteps were nearing.

Jack dropped the rifle. "I'm not an old man." He grumbled, before he nodded. "Do it."

Reyes had Jack lie on his stomach, then put a boot on his back, and pressed a shotgun to his head. The agents were almost here.

"This is so old school." Jack mumbled, before he growled and tried to push himself up. "Get-- Off!"

The small group of agents burst into the room, immediately noticing the pair in the cell. "Agent Reaper, are you ok?"

Reaper glanced at them for a moment, before putting his attention back on Morrison. "I have Solider 76 down. Open the cell." 

One of them tried to do as told, but to no avail.

Jack laughed, low and mocking. "It's hand print activated. You can't get him out unless I do it."

Gabe yanked Jack into his feet violently, the shotgun still pressed to his head. "Open it." He growled.

"Make me." Jack snarled back.

Reaper kicked him in the gut, although not as harshly as it looked, hoping Jack would fake a hard blow.

Jack yelped, gritting his teeth, exaggerating the injury far worse than it was. "Heh... you're gonna have to try a little harder than that." He mumbled, knowing that if he gave in too easily it would look suspicious.

Reaper began to ready another kick, but faltered. One of the agents noticed, but Morrison did not expect the reaction. "When was the last time you fed, Agent Reaper?"

Jack froze, shoulders tensing. _Shit. No way._

"Too long. You know why we were collecting the overwatch agents." 

"So why don't you eat him?"

Jack swallowed. "I won't go down without a fight." He mumbled, before he adruptly brought his elbow back, faking a swing to buy some time.

He growled and moved back from Jack, before slashing into his shoulder, leaving a deep cut. Then with another swift motion, yanked off the solider's visor. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before crumbling into mist.

Jack instantly backed away, a hand on his bleeding shoulder as he looked around blindly to no avail, trying to listen out for Gabriel.

Then without warning, smoke started to rush into his wound, mouth and nostrils. The substance, no, _Gabe_ filled his lungs. He began to choke, hands flying to his mouth. 

"What are you--" he coughed, doubling over. He couldn't get air, he couldn't _breathe_.

His mind started to fog, his skin feeling like pins and needles. He felt cold spread inside his body, invading every vein.

"R-Reaper..." He sank to his knees, one hand across his mouth and the other trying to grab at his fallen visor, though it did almost nothing.

He felt like he was losing control of his body. Everything was going numb, then suddenly... he could _see_. His visor was still on on the ground beside him. His body wouldn't move.

"What the..." he tried to reach beside him. What did he do?!

[I've taken control of your body Jack, instead of devouring your soul and leaving you an empty husk.] Came the familiar voice of Gabriel inside his head. He felt and saw himself pick up the visor and rifle, and make his way to the cell's door. As he opened it and exited the cell, Jack noticed the agents seemed unfazed.

Jack was so, so unnerved by this. [Well, why didn't you just do this to Genji?]

[I was not aware they had captured the young Shimada, nor that they were hacking him until after it had been done. They had simply requested that I test him out.] Jack's body stretched. 

"How are you feeling, Agent Reaper?" 

"A bit sore, but this body's pretty hardy."

[Holy shit, this is so creepy.] Jack said. [Since when could you do this?]

[I found out by accident.]

"We should head back to the ship. This base is empty." Stated one of the agents. Reaper... He nodded, then follwed them out. 

On the way out of the chambers, Jack caught sight of his reflection. The shoulder wound was black but not bleeding, and he had Gabe's demonic eyes.

[... I may sound childish but damn, we look badass.] Jack snickered.

A smirk appeared on his face. [You could say that.] He placed Jack's visor back on. Jack's commlink crackled to life. 

"Jack? How is everything going with Reaper? Are you alright? We need to get everyone to the medical ward." It was Winston.

[Tell them that everything's fine, but avoid the path that the talon agents are using.]

[Should I tell them the agents are in the base?]

[Yes, but don't panic. I think they're too many for us to take on, with the people that we have.]

"There are currently agents in the base, but they are on their way out. You should be able to send them to the ward, but be careful." he spoke quietly, making sure said agents wouldn't overhear.

Genji suddenly came on the line. "Right, Jack. We'll stay clear. How's Reaper?"

[Shit.]

[Shit is right! Uh, tell him that you're with me, but don't go around to the cells or anything.]

[How about I say you left the cell but I'm still secured?]

[... that works too.]

"He's still secured. I left the cell for a moment to track the agents. No need to check on us."

"Good to hear." Winston responded.

"Copy that, sir." Genji's reply come right after.

[Phew.]

[When we're in the clear. But to be honest...]

[What is it?] Jack sounded worried.

[...I don't know how. Every time I've been done controlling a body, I ate their soul afterwards.]

[......... well crap.]

[We can figure something out later. Right now...] He caught up with the Talon agents. 

"Return to the ship without me. I have a few things to take care of." 

"Of course." They continued to make their way out, leaving Reaper/76 behind.

[... So how exactly do we do this? We can always go back to the team. We can keep the visor on, say you escaped. Then figure it out ourselves?]

Another call came from Winston interrupted Gabe before he could respond. "We're going to start bringing them in. How's everything going over there?"

[Ah, tell them to do so, but be wary of the Talon Agents.] Jack mumbled.

[Well, they're on their way out, so we could use your earlier lie. Hell, I'm gonna do it.] "They left with Reaper. It was safer to let him escape then for me to fight them all alone."

"Understandable." Genji replied.

Jack sounded surprised. [That worked better than I expected.]

[Agreed. Now we simply have to worry about no one finding out.] He poked at the black wound.

Jack hissed. [Don't, that actually hurts.]

[We should cover it up.] He headed towards the medical ward.

[Probably a good idea.] Jack said.

Gripping his shoulder, he made way towards the medical ward, bumping into Genji Gemini and Roadhogon the way. An odd , unlikely duo.

"O-Oh, Jack." Genji blinked in confusion. "I thought you would be with the-- What happened to your shoulder?"

"Reaper's claws hurt like hell. I'm fine though, it's not as bad as it seems." 

Roadhog said nothing.

"If you say so." Genji mumbled, continuing on his way with the huge junker, saying something to the large man that Gabriel didn't care to listen to, only catching something about a bomb.

[Holy shit, you've got to be kidding me, that was such a close call.] Jack said. [There should be some bandages inside.]

[Almost too close. Feels like were skating on the edge of detection.] He quickened his pace and made it inside. He quickly found some gauze and wrapped it.

"We should get everyone to the base before we blow up Talon's ship." Winston said over the comms.

Genji replied with "Copy that." 

[So that's what they were doing.] Gabe remarked. [Huh, good idea.]

Jack huffed. [Alright, Gabe, let's see how well you can act like the 'old man'.]

"Young punks, get off my lawn! I'm not getting any younger." He said to no one, smiling.

[That's not what I meant and you know it!] Jack sounded annoyed [Lets just... get to Winston.]

Spotting the portal, Gabriel stepped through. The moment he made it to the other side, everyone looked at him. "Need some help carrying them over?"

"Yes." Genji gestured to the people. "I will be setting the bomb up, excuse me." The ninja made his way into another portal.

Zarya hauled Reinhardt through the portal, followed by everyone that could carry someone, Winston bringing two. As 76 carried McCree through, he felt his shoulder ache.

[You really did a number on my shoulder, didn't you?] Jack muttered in complaint.

[I needed a good wound as an entry point. I can feel the pain too, you know.] Symmetra was waiting for Genji. She shut down the portal into the ship once he I needed a good wound as an entry point. I can feel the pain too, you know.* 

Jack spluttered. [You entered through my _shoulder_?!]

[Partically. Also your nose and mouth, as you definitely noticed, I'm assuming.]

Jack scoffed. [No shit.]

After going back through one more time, all of their captured agents had been returned to base and bedded. Gabriel stood beside McCree's bed, waiting.

They hadn't been detected yet, but who knew how long they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did some sketches for this chapter, which you can enjoy [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/12cb828926fcabc0018cfbfdedb7e26d/tumblr_oetvev3G8d1umv6w5o1_1280.jpg) and [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/14b36ea05647147a2cdd30da9f4c7ff9/tumblr_oet6v5xQLu1vqvd81o1_1280.jpg). :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone is back, the pair has some problems to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update! I'm kinda bad on consistently updating fics...

'Jack' was nearby when McCree woke up. 

"How you feeling Jesse?"

"Like shit." He grumbled, pushing himself onto his elbows.

"What do you last remember?" Reaper hasn't actually been there to see what Genji had done, plus he thought Morrison would like to know.

"Ah..." He rubbed the back of his head sluggishly. "I... was just sitting, then something hit me real hard. Somethin' happen, boss?"

"Genji was kidnapped, hacked, and used by Talon. He knocked you out before you were dragged away by Talon agents. We rescued you." Well, _Jack_ didn't rescue him, but small details like that weren't important.

[Hah, yeah, 'you' rescued him.] Jack muttered. [Shut up Morrison!]

"Genji? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" He pushed himself higher with a small grunt, noting the bandages around his wrist. "Where's he, anyway?"

"Apologizing to others and getting fixed up, I assume. He took quite a beating." Reaper hoped he sounded like Jack.

"Ah... right. How's everyone? Looks like ya got a beatin' yourself, too." Jesse pointed out.

"I'm fine." The shoulder and his wrists were a bit sore though, and his face stung a little. [Heck, I regret attacking you.]

"Hm." Jesse mumbled something incoherent. "Yeah, well, ya get some rest too, Morrison. I'll just keep an eye out." 

[Yeah, yeah. I feel the pain too, y'know.] Morrison reminded him.

[We just gotta steer clear of Ana, if she checks our wounds...] He didn't finish the thought. Jack's stomach growled.

[.... Shit, I haven't eaten since this morning.]

[Great. Now we gotta take off the mask and hope nobody sees our face.] It growled again, louder.

"Hah, ya better go grab a bite before ya starve, Morrison." Jesse jeered, tipping his hat. "Go ahead, I'll keep an eye out for everyone else on your behalf."

"Heh, yeah. See you, Jesse." He got up and headed to the cafeteria. No one was there at the moment. He opened the fridge. 

[What do you feel like eating?]

[Don't know, I usually just grab anything. Up to you, I guess.]

[Hmm...] He took out a ham and cheese sandwich, as well as can of coke, then closed the fridge. [Where should we eat?]

[Go back to my room. Pretty much nobody goes there unless it's an emergency. You... do know where that is, right?]

[...No.]  
[Crap. Ah, alright. Turn down the hall, down two doors and around the corner.] He instructed. [Your memory sucks, by the way.]

[It's been forever. I was never that this particular base that much.] As he followed Jack's instructions, he bumped into someone he did want to see. _Ana._

[Oh f-- shiiit. Just tell her hi and go on your way.]

"Jack, I've been looking for you." Ana spoke up before he could say anything. She noticed the gauze on his shoulder. "Gabr- Reaper attack you again?" He decided to nod. "Come on, Angela's up, let's get you patched up." She proceeded to drag him towards the medical bay.

[Fuck.]

Angela was indeed up, and she rubbed her wrists, looking up when Ana dragged Jack to the room. "Jack, Ana." She greeted. "What's wrong?"

[Fuck is right, man.]

Genji was standing by Angela, halfway being patched up by her. He gave a small wave. 'Jack' started to sweat a little. 

"He got a bit scratched up by Reaper." Ana responded. 

"I-I'm fine!" He attempted to argue.

Angela frowned worriedly. "Jack, I know you're stubborn, but I've told you before that you need to get the right treatment. Let me just finish up with Genji." She concluded rewiring his arm, disconnecting it from a terminal. The cyborg nodded gratefully. 

"Thank you, Dr. Ziegler. And... I apologize, I was not--"  
"You're fine, Genji." She shot him a reassuring smile, before turning to 'Jack'. "Come over here, let me see." 

Jack's panicked voice filled his mind. [Can we get the checkup after we eat?!]

"I need to eat first, if you don't mind." [We still need to take off the mask to eat. If Ana or Genji sees our eyes, we're done for.] 

Gabriel noticed the collar was still attached to Genji. The offending attachment had fused to his armour and burrowed into his flesh.

"Ah, then if that's the case... If you don't mind, I'll work on Genji. I still need to take out the chips in case they reactivate, and the collar, too." Angela tilted her head slightly. "So if you don't mind waiting until dinnertime...?"

"Of course." He was about to leave, when a wisp of smoke wafted out of the gauze. [Oh for fuck's sake.] Mercy and Ana noticed. "Jack..?" Ana was worried.

Angela blinked. "What... Jack, were you attacked by Reaper?" She frowned. "It can be serious!"

"It's not that bad, trust me." He put his hand over his shoulder, trying to keep them from looking. [shitshitshitshit]

"Jack." Angela leveled a glare at him. "Let me see. I won't stand for you to ignore a serious wound just because you're stubborn."

[shiTSHITSHITSHIT]

[Well, we should let them check, or their suspicions might get worse. We just can't let them see our face.]

[If you think we can hide it, then go ahead.]

[Yeah, they might just think I have you some strange wound.] 

Hesitantly, he removed his hand from his shoulder, allowing the two healers to take off the gauze. Angela peeled it off with care, and inspected the wound beneath. For a moment, her eyes grew wide with slight recognition and fear, but then she hid it. 

"Why is it like this?" She frowned worriedly.

"I'm not sure." He lied. The wound was 'healed', but the 'healed' flesh was black, with wisps of smoke coming off of it.

[Yeah it'll look like that for awhile.]

"Huh." Angela traced a finger over it. "If it's healed already, however poorly it might have been, there's nothing much I can do about it." She said. "You need to be more careful, Jack."

"Yeah." He was about to leave, when Ana stopped him. "What about your other wounds _Reaper_ gave you? Like your wrists and face?"

"Wrist? Face?" Angela took 'Jack's' hand and rolled up his sleeves slightly.

[shiT ANA I SWEAR]

The wound was similar to the shoulder, although since it had been tended to by Ana earlier, it wasn't smoking, with only a few black lines remaining. Ana stared at his mask. 

[Oh no.]

Genji took the opportunity to slip away and say sorry to McCree while he still could. Angela traced the wounds carefully, before she let his hand drop. 

"You had wounds on your face?" She asked, reaching for his visor.

Reacting without thinking, he slapped Angela's hand away. "I'm _fine_." He almost growled.

She jumped back in surprise. "J-Jack?"

[You shithead, why did you do that?!]

[I messed up! Sometimes you forget you're pretending to be someone else.] 

"Uh, sorry. I'd, uh, rather you'd leave my face alone." Jack's heart was racing.

"Let me see, I can heal it." Angela said, warily holding her hand. "Take off your visor."

"No." He took a step back. [I might run for it.]

[They'll chase us and you know it! Though that... might actually work. You can brush it off as being shaken by meeting Gabriel-- or you.]

"... Jack?" Angela stood up. "Are you alright?"

[Angela doesn't know Reaper is me.] "I'd rather just leave it on. He only scratched me. It's not much." His pose was still a bit defensive.

[She... doesn't know? But she did this to you.]

[She doesn't know I became Reaper. I think. She's never called me Gabriel when she's seen me.] 

"... promise you'll let me see after dinner?" Angela disputed.

"Uh, sure thing Angela, I'll let you then." Ana gave him a suspicious look.  
[We're only delaying this, you know.] 

[Delaying is better than now, we'all have time to plan.] Jack replied. 

Angela nodded hesitantly, before looking at Ana. "I'll go check on the others, and maybe try to stop Genji from blaming himself too hard." She mumbled, before walking out

"Sure." He wrapped his shoulder and wrist wounds back up with some fresh gauze, not wanting everyone who saw it to ask. Ana put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You can tell me if Gabriel did something to you, ok?" He nodded, but said nothing. With a tired sigh, she left. 

[So what's your plan?]

[Simple: Don't show up to dinner.]

[Then she'll look for us.]

His stomach growled.

[Lets go back to the room, eat, then talk.] Jack said.

[Sure.] 

He walked quickly to the room, this time undisturbed. Once inside, he pulled off their mask and scarfed the sandwich down.

[So plan. We have about two hours. Do you know how this body separation thing works?]

[Apart from devouring the soul, not sure. But I should list off the side effects of me residing in you.] He gulped down the coke semi-desperately.

[Okay, aside from physical appearances, what else?]

[Rapid healing. Although as you saw, it takes a bit of time for the flesh to turn to its normal color.]

[Ah, right. But that can work to our advantage. Anything else?]  
[You're going to need to consume alot more calories. Since I'm not eating your soul, I'm draining your energy. You're eating for two now.]

[Great. Damn. Is there any way I can control my body now?] Jack tried to lift his arm. His arm might have twitched, maybe it didn't. 

[I don't know. I've never had someone take control while I'm inside.]

[Ah, well.... Okay, uh... should you try giving it back to me or leaving now?]

[If I leave without consuming a soul, I'll fade away.]

[Fade away? Wh- what does that mean?]

[It almost happened once. I didn't feed for a long time. I was unable to stay solid, crumbling away, until I luckily found someone to eat. Pretty sure I'll just turn to dust.]

[Oh.] A pause. [So we're stuck like this until we can even _attempt_ to separate?]

[Pretty much. Sorry about that.] Despite eating all the food he had taken, he still felt a bit hungry. However, his wrist didn't hurt anymore.

[It's fine, you were doing what you needed to do.] Jack sighed.

[I was either that, reap you, or let the agents kill you. I think this was the better option.]

[I know.] If he could, Jack would have rubbed his face. [Well... at least we can spend more time together? Heh.]

He chuckled physically. [Yeah... you could say that.]

[Why didn't you come to us?] Jack suddenly asked. [We could have helped you.]

[...I didn't really consider it. At least, not as much as I should. I had so many doubts, and working for Talon was a good source of souls.] He yawned.

[We... should probably take a nap. Or you. Would I be awake if you sleep? Huh...]

[I don't know. It's been awhile since I've slept in a... human body.] He stretched, a limb creaking. Yawning, he stripped off Jack's jacket.

[Slept in a human body? You talk like you aren't one.] Jack had scrapes and scars, the black shirt pretty beaten up, but he didn't really seem to care.

[Not sure if I'm exactly human anymore.] He pulled off the covers of Jack's bed, and lay down, then pulled the covers over him. [If I dream, I wonder if you will see it.]

[Only one way to find out.]

He fell asleep quickly, Jack's consciousness following his lover, as the two souls slept in harmony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With bodily needs and a promise to keep, it's time for the duo's moment of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking forever. We actually stopped role-playing around the time the previous chapter was posted, and I was focused on updating _Pretend I'm Still Here_ at the time. However, there is still alot of content left to turn into story, so after all this time, I'm finally updating.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! - R

They woke with fleeting images of straw and ink in their shared mind, the fading dream leaving them with an unsettled feeling. Gabe swore he could still taste blood in his mouth, and shook his head, trying to recollect his thoughts. He got up slowly, disorientation fading, and checked the clock beside him. Time for dinner. His stomach whined.

[Lets... never, ever, ever mention that again.] Jack deadpanned, still trying to forget the dream they had shared. The hunger, he too, felt. [Oh shit, we should have grabbed more food, shouldn't we?]

[Yeah. So I guess we'll have to meet up with Angela, as promised.] He got out of the bed, making sure his footing was solid, before putting the coat and visor back on.

[Yeah, let's go and get this over with. Maybe she won't recognise you.]

[Hopefully. It's only the eyes. Best case scenario, nobody notices anything weird at all.] 

Regardless, this was it. The moment of truth. Taking in a deep breath, he readied himself mentally, before making his way towards the cafeteria.

Most of the people who had been captured were now awake. Jesse waved once at Jack. Hana was chattering quietly to Lucio, and Genji sat between the both of them, trying to feel less horrible about himself.

"Jack" waved back at Jesse, then picked up some more sandwiches. Someone had made cheeseburgers. He grabbed a few of those, as well as a couple can of pop, quickly leaving him with a very full platter. With food now in hand, the hard choice was next. 

[Who should we sit beside?] Gabe asked Jack, uncertain.

[Uh, probably someone who isn't very observant. At least, not when they aren’t on mission.]

[Your pick.]

[... Damn. I'll go with Fareeha.]

[Alright.] 

He sat beside her, putting his tray of many sandwiches down on the table. She nodded in acknowledgment of his presence. Jack nodded back, but remained silent, not wanting to strike up any conversation in any way.

[Let's just hope nobody notices.]

After a few moments, he took off the mask, the began to eat. Fareeha paid him no mind, simply focused on eating her own food.

Nobody else seemed to be paying him much attention, allowing Jack to eat in blissful silence. That was, until Jesse looked up from his own food, and decided to strike up a conversation with him. 

"Ey, Morrison, how you feelin'?" He called out.

Without realizing his mistake, he looked up at Jesse and into the gunslinger's eyes. McCree could see his demonic eyes.

He reeled back in shock. "M-Morrison?"

[Ah fuck, we blew it!] Jack yelped in his head, the sudden outburst slightly shocking him.

[Calm down Jack. As long as Ana and Genji don't see us, we're going to be fine.]

"It's nothing Jesse. Don't worry I'm fine." Gabe turned his gaze away. He didn't know what else to say. Blowing it off as nothing seemed like the best course of action for now. 

"If... if ya say so, Morrison." Jesse muttered, before he tilted his head. "So, ya alright?"

He sighed. Of course the cowboy was curious. "Got into a scuffle with the Reaper. He did some damage." 

He continued to eat. Others started to notice the ruckus Jesse had caused, many eyes now on them. Fareeha was looking at him suspiciously now.

"Ah, ya should get Angela ta check up on ya." He pointed out. "Ya don't look so good."

"She was gonna check up on me soon, after dinner, in fact." He took another bite of food, attempting to disengage from the conversation.

Jack, however, had a few things to say.

[Damn it Gabe, don’t forget I'm supposed to be blind.]

[Well how should I act blind? Got any tips?] 

[Just pretend you can't see for shit.] 

[Thanks. Your tips never fail to be ever-so in _sight_ ful Jack.]

He tried, looking in the general direction of his food or McCree, hoping it was enough to not seem suspicious, despite the lacking he'd received.

The chatter between the solider and cowboy had especially caught the attention of the group of young members nearby. Unfortunately, Genji was in fact, there, and when he caught sight of Jack's eyes, he froze. 

"Genji?" Hana asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
When he heard the name drip, Gabe glanced in their direction, notiving Genji was looking at him. 

[Uh oh.] 

"How are you feeling now Jesse?" He tried to act calm and pretend he hadn't noticed, hoping re-engagement with the cowboy would deter the ninja from attempting to interact with him.

"I'm alright--" Jesse was cut off when Genji adruptly threw three shurikens at Jack. Without thinking, “Jack" threw up an arm in reaction, the shurikens sinking into his arm. He hissed in pain.

"You're not Jack." Genji growled, pointing an accusing finger. "Jack wouldn't have saw that! You're Reaper, aren't you?!"

[..... fuck.]

Gabe got up quickly, distrust appearing in Jesse's eyes. 

"I can explain." He didn't have any weapons with him, not that fighting back would be a good idea. Instead, he pulled a shuriken out of his arm, blood dripping from the wound.

"Then explain!" Jesse stood up, pulling out Peacekeeper.

With the gun now out, Gabriel felt a wave of panic hit him as the suction devolved quickly. He did his best to remain calm, and focus on his first priority: not dying. He quickly raised his hands in a sign of surrender, trying to prove he meant no harm.

"Don't shoot! If you kill me, you kill Morrison."

"....." Jesse lowered his gun slightly. "Fine." But before Gabriel could let out a sigh of relief, Jesse tackled him, pushing him down to the floor and twisting his arms behind his back. Gabe didn't fight back, but still growled at little, a very Reaper action. A little smoke wisped from the shuriken wounds, as they began to heal and close up.

"Damn your old body Jack." He said out loud.

[Fuck off, Reyes.] He grumbled.

Jesse frowned. "Get out of his body!" He demanded.

"Can't." He put it simply. He hoped Angela might arrive him, she would be nicer than Jesse. Or Genji. At least the ninja seemed to be off to fetch her.

"Why not?" Jesse demanded. 

"I was low on energy and we were in a tight situation. It was either kill Morrison or take over his body." He left out the part about needing to eat a soul. He didn't need to complicate things with that now.

"Tch... fine. Is Morrison dead, or are ya both there?"

"He's here." 

Jesse doubted it. "Prove it."

[Tell me something to prove it to him Jack.]

[Say that I once got floored by Hana and he tried to defend her. Then they both got training doubled for a week.]

[Heh, nice one.] 

"Jack says that he once got floored by Hana and you tried to defend her, then you both got your training doubled for a week." 

McCree spluttered. "That ain't my fault!" He loosened the hold ever so slightly. "Alright, Reaper. That's you, ain't it?"

"Yeah, it's me. I can hear Jack talk in my head. Told me that _great_ story."

"Alright, fine." Jesse mumbled. It was then, finally, Angela made her appearance, rushing over to Jesse's side.

"Hey doc." He kept his tone cool and collected, with a hint of familiarity. 

"Reaper." Her eyes narrowed and she crouched beside Jesse. "What did you do to him?"

"I took over his body. He's okay otherwise."

"Took over--" Angela was cut off by Jesse, who nodded in confirmation. "Fine. How do we get you out?"

Gabriel was still deciding on how to respond, when Jack chimed in. [I think we should take this conversation somewhere more private, where the younger members of the team can't disturb us...?]

[Probably.] 

"Could we discuss this somewhere a little more, private?" He motioned his head towards D.va and company, who had been intently listening.

"... Alright." Angela nodded. Jesse hauled Reaper up, making sure he was secure, before they made their way down to the medbay. Genji trailed behind them.

Those left in the cafeteria watched the group leave, anxiety and questions filling their minds. Hana, however, was a little too curious, and started to follow after them, before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Don't.” It was Lúcio, a look of concern on his face.  
“You might only make things worse.”

Hana huffed. “Come on Lúcio, aren't you just dying to know?”

“Of course, but, I don't wanna be the reason things turn sour. We'll find out later.”

With a small pout, Hana joined him back with the others, her food suddenly no longer interesting. Instead, she filled her mouth with theories, as all the could do now, was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Post a comment! We love to hear what you guys think! :D


End file.
